Skating, A Quill, And Iorn
by SnowyLightsjng124
Summary: Levy and Gajeel go ice skating with the guild! What can go wrong?


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima!

Levy woke up in Fairy Hills in the morning finding it mysteriously chilly. She started doing her morning routine. Getting dressed, reading a chapter of her favorite book, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and read as she ate breakfast. Levy stepped out to see that it was... snowing. Levy started towards the guild, but slipped on a patch of ice. "KYAAAAAA!" Levy shrieked as she slid down the steep hill. She tumbled and flipped through the fresh, thin layer of snow when...

***BONK***

"Oi, Shrimp! Watch where you're going!" Levy recognized the voice and sat up abruptly to see Gajeel looking down at her.

"G-gajeel!" Levy stammered. "Gomen!" She apologized hurriedly as she stood up. Levy looked down so a certain, iron dragon slayer couldn't see her blush uncontrollably. Gajeel looked at the small solid script mage obviously knowing she was hiding something from him.

"Shrimp, out with it. Whatcha want?" Gajeel asked. Levy still looked at the floor. Suddenly realizing who was in front of her, she perked right up.

"N-no, it's nothing." Levy replied, smiling. Suddenly, Pantherlily flew to the two.

"Hi Levy!" Lily smiled. The three walked towards the guild with Levy and Pantherlily deep into a conversation and Gajeel lagging behind a bit.

When they got to the guild, Levy sat next to Lucy while Natsu and happy were talking about a job.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled.

***CRASH***

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT AT ME?!" Natsu roared.

As usual, at that second, most of the male members went into an all-out brawl. Levy and Lucy watched as all the boys clobbered each other.

"So... how are things with Gajeel?" Lucy grinned evilly.

"Heyyyy, Lu-chan!" Levy cried in annoyance.

The girls sat as the fight continued with occasional outbursts of Natsu yelling and Elfman shouting, "MAN!" As the dust cloud dissipated, Levy saw all the boys sprawled out on the floor, sleeping out of exhaustion.

"Hmm, should we wake them up Levy?" Lucy hummed.

"Nah, they deserve a rest. Anyway it's still in the early morning." Levy replied.

"I guess your right. We'll wake them up at lunchtime." Lucy concluded.

"Ehhhh?" Gajeel groaned as he woke up, finding himself on the guild floor.

"Well, look who's awake first?" Pantherlily smirked. Gajeel sat up to see that he was in the midst of a giant wreckage in the hall that was scattered with asleep mages.

"Gajeel! You're awake!" Levy smiled as she called out to him.

Lucy and Levy were cleaning up the destroyed hall. Gajeel helped them as the mages that were asleep slowly woke up.

When the work was done, everyone relaxed and Levy picked up her book to read. Gray spoke up.

"Hey! Let's go skating!" Everyone looked at Gray, sweat-dropping at his very, very random remark. That was, everyone except Juvia who was staring at her Gray-sama with hearts in her eyes. Mira saw a great opportunity to do some matchmaking.

"That's a great idea! Let's go to the lake and skate!" Mirajane exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "Make sure you _partner up while you skate_!" Mira carefully added.

As Fairy Tail rushed to the lake with their chosen skating companions, Levy was still in the guild, finally looking up from her book and realizing everyone was gone.

"WHA? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?" Levy yelled in confusion, looking around wildly.

"Heh, they went to go ice-skating shrimp." Gajeel scoffed, surprising the bookworm.

"G-gajeel! Don't scare me like that!" Levy whined.

"Gihee." the dragon slayer smirked.

"Skating sounds fun! You can be my partner Gajeel!" Levy chirped. Gajeel looked at Levy as she begged him over and over to go skating with her.

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Levy squeaked gleefully as she raced through the entrance of the guild. Gajeel grunted and followed the girl to the lake.

As Gajeel and Levy put on their skates by the lake, They saw everyone skating in pairs. There were very interesting pairs in fact. Lucy was helping a fallen Natsu get up on the slippery surface on the lake while he cursed at himself for falling, while Gray was red with embarrassment for everyone saw him figure skating hand in hand with a very happy Juvia. Near them was Elfman trying unsuccessfully to get Evergreen to skate with him and Mira was doing jumps and twirls with Freed. Then, Laxus was following Lisanna around the rink, trying to catch up to her. Meanwhile, Wendy was smiling with Romeo when Carla was skating reluctantly with Happy.

By the time Levy finished putting on her skates, Gajeel was already in the middle of the lake. Levy walked to the edge of the lake, but did not step onto the ice.

"Hey shrimp! Whatcha waitin' for?" Gajeel growled, getting impatient.

"Gajeel, um, I don't know how to skate." Levy said nervously.

"WHAT?! SO YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE FOR NOTHING?!" Gajeel shouted as he skated to Levy, preparing to leave.

"Sorry. I forgot I didn't know how to skate." Levy apologized, looking down.

Gajeel stared at her crestfallen state, understanding how excited she was when she was going to skate.

"Look, Shrimp, if you really want to skate, I can teach you if you want." Gajeel huffed. Levy brightened up immediately and smiled broadly.

"Arigato, Gajeel!" Levy squeaked excitedly. Levy felt Gajeel's strong hands holding hers, pulling her to the rink. She blushed lightly at first, but went along with it. As Gajeel was teaching Levy, Jet and Droy appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hi Levy! Want to skate with us?" Jet asked. Gajeel glared at Jet and Droy, intimidating them.

"No thanks Jet. Gajeel is teaching me how to skate!" Levy chirped happily. As Levy and Gajeel skated away, Gajeel shot a triumphant smirk at the rejected teammates from a distance. As the two resumed their lesson, a shout can be heard from the other side of the rink.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu screamed. Apparently, Gray was teasing Natsu about his lack of talent in ice skating.

"I skated better than you when I was three." Gray teased.

'WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID ICE MAGE!" Natsu growled as his body was lit on fire.

"Natsu! Extinguish your flames! You're going to melt the rink!" Lucy shrieked as she saw the lake begin to thaw. Natsu was too busy arguing with Gray to hear her warning. Soon, the ice around the two started to thin. The guild pleaded for Natsu to cool down, but it was no use. Once he gets into a fight, nothing goes through that dense skull of his.

Everyone started to leave in fear that the lake will become water again. While Levy was fleeing, she skated over some ice that was thinned by Natsu's heat. The ice cracked and a huge chunk of ice crumbled beneath her. "AHHH!" Levy shrieked as she plunged into the freezing water of the lake. Gajeel, hearing her, scrambled towards the girl as she disappeared from the lake's surface. With eyes wide with fear, he reached into the water, but missed Levy's hand by a hair. Levy sank deeper and deeper into the lake. She felt her limbs grow numb from the cold. Then everything went black.

Levy woke up to see a bright light glaring down at her, and found herself on a couch. She tried to sit up, but she felt as if all her energy disappeared. Levy tiredly wondered where she was and said the name of the first person who appeared in her mind.

"Ga-gajeel." She rasped weakly. Something big sitting next to her moved suddenly.

"Shrimp! Don't you dare scare me again like that again, disappearing under the ice." Gajeel said sternly. Pantherlily swooped into the room.

"Levy! You're awake! Gajeel was so worried about you. He stayed next to you for the whole three hours you were out cold." Lily smirked.

"H-how did I get here? Where am I?" Levy asked.

"We brought you to our house after Gajeel dove right after you and fished you out. You know why he did that? It's because he likes you!" Lily chuckled.

"Oi! It wasn't like that!" Gajeel snapped.

"Yes it was," Lily shot back.

"No it wasn't."

"Of course it was."

"It's not-"

"Yes it is."

"Hey!"

"I see."

Levy gathered enough energy to sit up on the couch. She smiled at how the two were arguing. It made her happy that they weren't worrying about her anymore and doing their usual bickering, that was, until Gajeel said something surprising.

"Like I deserve her." He grumbled.

Levy was surprised to hear Gajeel say that.

"Gajeel..." Levy called in a whisper. Gajeel stared at her for he had completely forgot she was there. Gajeel turned away from her because he realized she had just heard what he just said. He glanced back at Levy and growled.

"I beat you up and pinned you and your friends to a tree during the Phantom-Fairy war. I can't love you if I have hurt you so much. It's just-" Gajeel was cut off by Levy stopping his words by giving him a short, passionate kiss. Levy giggled at how Gajeel looked after that. He was completely frozen, staring blankly at her, astonished. Lily grinned broadly behind Gajeel giving them a wicked but teasing smile.

"About time. I'll be hitting the hay early. Night guys." Lily snickered as he went into Gajeel's room. After Gajeel recollected himself while he gave Levy a change of clothes.

"Lily got these for you from Fairy Hills just in case. You should get changed into them." Gajeel told her.

"No thanks. I can change at home." Levy replied.

"Look outside shrimp." Gajeel said, looking at the window. Levy peeked out the window to see a severe blizzard. She went to Gajeel and took the clothes from him.

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy said heading to the bathroom.

When Levy finished changing, she exited the bathroom with a light orange tee shirt and white pants. As she walked back to the living room she found that Gajeel changed into a dark gray shirt and black pants. She had one important question on her mind.

"Gajeel, do you really, um...love me?" she hesitantly squeaked.

"Depends if you love me back." He said, trying to say it as nonchalantly and as emotionlessly as he could. Levy's face flared as scarlet as Erza's hair.

"Eep..." Levy's mind began to crash with all of her memories and emotions cramming into her head.

"Huh? You alright?" Gajeel arched his eyebrow at her.

"Eep." She repeated as she walked groggily to Gajeel.

"I think I'm just tired." Levy sighed as she slumped onto the couch. Or at least she slumped onto what she_ thought _was the couch.

"O-oi! What the heck are you doing Shrimp?!" Gajeel said, obviously surprised to see Levy sitting on his lap. Levy just yawned and snuggled against his chest, falling asleep. Gajeel stared at the petite girl clearly pissed because she was in a deep sleep, unable to get off him. Gajeel soon became tired and annoyed as it got later and later, so he just went with it. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Levy and fell asleep.

"Hehehe. You really are a big softie Gajeel."

*Snap!*

"Mirajane is going to flip when she sees this picture! Hah I'm so evil."

Then the certain black cat with round ears, flew towards the guild after the storm calmed down. He was softly smiling mischievously all the way.

(The Next Morning, At The Guild...)

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE! HOW DID YOU GET THAT MIRA-SAN?!"

"IM GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD THAT TOOK THIS!"

_**"PANTHERLILY!"**_

So, that was the day Pantherlily died.

(*Tee Hee* Just Kidding!)


End file.
